Breaking Expectations
by I Punch Werewolves 4 Fun
Summary: Harry feels he knows what's best for Leah; Carrying on a pure Quileute bloodline by marrying the tribe's future chief, even if it's not what she wants. Can she break free from the expectations he's set upon her? Canon and non-Canon couples. Rated M for language, threats of violence, and mentions of underage drinking
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Breaking Expectations**

Summary/Disclaimer: **Harry feels he knows what's best for Leah; Carrying on a pure Quileute bloodline by marrying the tribe's future chief, even if it's not what she wants. Can she break free from the expectations he's set upon her? Canon and non-Canon couples. Rated M for language, threats of violence, and mentions of underage drinking **

***This is already written and I will post 2 chapters a day until I am done.****  
**

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

"Leah, I am not messing around with you. I said you will not see that boy any longer and I meant it!" my father yelled. A vein in his forehead started protruding, while his face turned red.

"Why? What is so wrong with him?" I screamed back, tears running down my face. "I love him, Dad. Emmett is a good guy and he treats me right isn't, that what matters?"

"You want to know what matters?" he asked, looking at me with disdain. "What matters are the beliefs you were raised with. The culture and traditions passed on from one Quileute generation to the next. Keeping out heritage strong!"

"But Da-"

"There are no buts! You will not see that pale-faced boy again, do you understand me?" When I didn't answer, he stalked across the living room and grabbed my chin with one hand. In a voice that was low but serious he spoke just inches from my face. "I asked, if you understood me, Leah Rayne."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

I was sitting in the living room when my father walked in. Behind him was Sam Uley, a boy I've known since I was a baby. They were both smiling and laughing as they took seats on the couch.

When my dad looked at me a brief flash of anger and annoyance crossed his face. "Sweetheart," he started, making me want to laugh. It was the first time in a month he'd addressed me without yelling since he forbade me from seeing Emmett. "We have company, why don't you go make yourself presentable and when you're done, help your mother in the kitchen. Sam is staying for dinner, isn't that great?"

_No_, I thought, _it kind of sucks_. Other than school, I've hung out around the house in ratty sweats and pajamas. My dad took away my cell phone and my laptop, figuring without them I couldn't contact Emmett. Not that it would matter. After the argument we had, he stood in front of me and made me call Em and dump him.

* * *

More tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

"Need some help, Mom?" She didn't hide the shock on her face when I asked. Though it may have been because I was not only willingly speaking but in normal clothes. I had changed into jeans and shirt that wasn't three sizes too big and free of stains, but skipped the makeup. I also said screw it when it came to my hair. Just because Dad wanted to drag over the future tribe chief didn't mean I had to impress him.

"Sure, sweetie," she smiled. "Can you set the table?" I did as she asked, purposely putting the extra place setting on the side of the table Seth always sat. Just as I finished, my dad, Sam and my brother walked in complimenting how good all the food smelled.

As Mom and I brought out the food out I spotted Seth in my seat. Setting the basket of bread down, I told him to get lost.

"Now, Leah," Dad piped up, give me an imploring look. "You know that's where your brother always sits. Come on over and sit between Sam and I."

* * *

1 more later on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Someone asked me to post longer chapters... The thing is these are meant to be small, this is a drabble fic.

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

Dinner was awkward with my father continuously prompting me to speak with Sam. It had become obvious rather quickly that dear old dad was trying to play matchmaker, even if I wasn't really going along with it. Though I had to play along because he kept stepping on my foot when I'd say something that could be construed as rude or disrespectful.

When we were all done with our meal and dessert, I was asked to walk our guest out. At the door Sam fidgeted and stammered over his goodbye. I just nodded and waved, not sure what to make of his behavior. Closing the door, I muttered_ weird_ to myself.

I was about to make my escape to my room, when Dad called me into the living room. He was alone, sitting in his recliner and asked me to sit on the couch. "Now, Leah," he started. "We need to have a chat about you and Sam."

* * *

See ya tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Someone asked me to post longer chapters... The thing is these are meant to be small, this is a drabble fic.

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

"No! No way, Dad!" I jumped up from the couch, not agreeing a damn bit with his plan.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, young lady! I am your father and I am telling you," he paused to take a sip from his beer. "You will get to know Sam. You are to be engaged by graduation, and the wedding will be in July!"

"It doesn't matter to you that I don't want this?" I cried.

"And what is it that you want? That white boy from Forks?" He laughed at his words, shaking his head before sobering up his expression. "I won't have you disgracing this family or the tribe." I couldn't look at him, his words disgusted me. "You'll thank me for this one day, you'll see that this was what was best for everyone."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Someone asked me to post longer chapters... The thing is these are meant to be small, this is a drabble fic.

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

I skipped school for a week, locking myself in my room and crying. My mother wasn't sure what to make of it, easily buying my excuses of feeling sick. My father, on the other hand had had enough.

I was laying in bed, wrapped in the only thing I had left from Emmett, a plain blue hoodie that I had lied and said was Seth's, when my door flew open. Dad marched in, grabbed my blankets and flung them across the room. "This moping bullshit ends right now, Leah. You will get up, shower and join us for dinner or so help me, I will…" he trailed off with a raised hand.

"O-okay," I agreed, fear seeping into the single word. My father had never hit me or used threats of bodily harm before. But along with what he was saying, I could see on his face that he was serious.

"Good," he started to leave the room, only to pause at the door and look back at me. "Make sure you look nice, Sam is eating with us."

* * *

More tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

I tried my best to play happy daughter at dinner. I smiled, laughed and ate, even though all I wanted was to run out the door and never look back.

When we were done, my mom had Seth clear the table while she put the finishing touches on dessert. My dad excused himself quickly after that, claiming he was going to go help my mom. I had to bite my tongue, my father only ever went into the kitchen to get a new beer.

Sam cleared his throat and turned to me, "So, Leah, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out somet-"

"Would you excuse me?" I asked, already standing from the table and running to the bathroom.

* * *

1 more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

I waited until I thought my family would be back in the room with Sam before heading back. I was stopped short by harsh whispers as I got to the entryway of the kitchen. My mom and dad.

"Why do you keep inviting that boy over, Harry? It's clear to me that Leah is not interested in him. Hell, the poor girl has been so heartbroken since you told me that Emmett boy dumped her."

I was in shock, I had no idea Mom wasn't in on this Sam thing. But thinking back she had always been out of the house when Dad and I fought.

"He's a nice boy, comes from a good family, and is on track to do big things for this community. I just figured it'd be good for her to see that not all guys her age are assholes like that punk who broke up with her."

"I don't know if pushing her is such a good idea, honey."

"Don't worry about it, Susie-Q. I've got a good feeling about this, you'll see."

* * *

More tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

That night I laid in bed and thought about the conversation I overheard. My dad was lying to my mom and trying to manipulate me into being with Sam. I just wasn't sure what he was getting out of all this.

I knew that having a relationship with people out side of the tribe or one of the other locals ones was looked down upon by some of the elders, but it was becoming more accepted with each generation. Most people were fine with it as long as we continued to pass on our customs and traditions.

A knock on my door broke my thoughts and I told whoever it was to come in. Dad entered and sat down across the room in my desk chair.

"Just wanted to say goodnight. Seth and I are going on a fishing trip tomorrow, we'll be gone for a few days. Be good for your mother, I don't want to hear about you staying in here crying again. You understand?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. Now get some sleep," he told me and walked out the door.

* * *

1 More later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I felt at ease. I would have never thought that having my dad out of the house would be a relief, but it was true. Knowing he wasn't there put me at ease and allowed me to breathe and be myself for the first time in long while.

Mom was drinking tea and doing a crossword puzzle at the dining room table when I walked in with a bowl of cereal. She stopped and looked up at me, smiling a bit.

"Good morning, Sunshine. How was your sleep?" she asked, starting a conversation that lasted the whole time I ate. I had just finished slurping the milk out of my bowl when she asked what I was up to that day. I told her I had no plans. "Then how about we go for a hike up to the river, just like we used to do? It's been a long time since we did something together."

Her words made tears start welling in my eyes. She was right, it had to have been years since we had spent quality time together. Even before I dated Emmett I was busy with friends and wrapped up in my own stuff. "I'd really like that, Mom. A lot."

* * *

More tomorrow


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

We were sitting on a blanket near the river bank, watching some ducks swim when Mom asked me how I was doing. "You've been so withdrawn, Lee-Lee, I'm getting worried. You only dated that Emmett boy for three months, I figured you'd be getting over it by now. I was young once too, I know what it's like to be broken up with."

I didn't say anything for a minute. I wasn't sure she'd believe me if I told her what Dad had done. But I knew, if nothing else. I had to tell her that the breakup was not Emmett's choice. "He didn't breakup with me, Mom."

"But I thought… Your father said…"

"Ma," I shook my head, fighting to stop my tears, "Dad made me break up with him."

"Oh, Leah." She reached over and pulled me in for a hug. "My baby girl, tell me what happened."

* * *

1 more today.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

"That no good, old fashioned bastard!" Mom yelled. "He swore! He swore when we got married we would raise our children differently and this is what he does?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think I should say anymore. I don't want you to think horribly about your father and grandparents."

"Ma, that ship has sailed for Dad."

"Have I ever told you how your father and I ended up getting married?" she asked with a sad smile on her face.

* * *

More tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

"Your grandparents, on both sides, firmly believed in keeping within the tribe for dating and marriage. Personally, I didn't care so long as who you loved was a good person."

"That's what should be important."

"You're right, baby," she squeezed my hand. "When I was in high school I dated a boy named Charlie."

"Wait, Charlie? As in Chief Charlie Swan?" My jaw felt like it was touching the ground with how wide open in shock it was.

"Yes, that's the Charlie I dated." She smiled. "He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen, Oh, don't you give me that look! He didn't have that bushy mustache back then. I swear he was quite the looker."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Whatever you say, Ma."

"Anyway, my parents didn't like it. Not one bit. They kept demanding I dump Charlie, but I wasn't having it, I kept sneaking around to be with him. It would have been fine, but your someone saw me and told them. They tightened the reins and made sure I wasn't able to go anywhere."

"But what's that have to do with how you and Dad got together?"

* * *

More in a few.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

"I'd known you father since we were babies. Harry was always following me around like a puppy, the poor boy had the biggest crush, but I didn't see him that way."

"But you ended up married to him with two kids…"

"It wasn't a secret that I was a bit of a wild child. My dad wanted me to marry a nice boy from the rez. Well," she smirked, "you can imagine that there weren't really any callers lining up at the door. Until one day, your dad and his parents showed up to speak to mine. The next day I was told to give Harry a chance, especially since no one else had shown an interest in me."

"Seriously? You guys were married in like nineteen-ninety-three, it's not like back in the day with courting and all that."

"Sometimes things around here are still way behind, sweetie. I'd had enough of being locked in the house and miserable though, so I agreed to see how things went."

"Do you love Dad?"

"I do now. It took some time, but I knew he was a good guy and wouldn't do me wrong. Before we got married, we agreed that we'd never put our kids through that… I can't believe it. But this all ends. Right now, it ends, honey."

* * *

More tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

When we got home, Mom gave me back my phone and the first thing I did was call my cousin, Emily. She lived in Forks with her mom and step-dad, and was the reason I had met Emmett in the first place.

"Oh, my god! You're alive! If I didn't hear from you soon, I was coming down to La Push," was her way of greeting me.

"I know, it's been awhile. But I'm free now and Mom's letting me borrow her car. Is there anything going on in Forks tonight?"

"Yeah. Edward Cullen is having a party. The wrestling team made it to states, so they're celebrating before they have to crackdown and train for the next two weeks."

"So, Emmett should be there?"

* * *

More in a few.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

I paid extra attention when I got ready, making sure I was looking good. I hadn't seen Emmett in months and was beyond anxious about being around him again. There were butterflies in my stomach and my head was in the clouds. I just kept thinking about all the time I had spent with him before.

We'd met at my cousin's birthday party. He'd just broken up with some girl and was kind of hurt over it. She'd cheated on him and he was wary of all girls, but by the end of the night, he was smiling and asking for my number.

We ended up talking and texting everyday until the next weekend when we hung out again. We repeated the same things for a month until he asked me to be his date to the homecoming dance.

He'd kissed me for the first time that night, holding me close and swaying to the music. After that we'd been inseparable. Well, inseparable until my dad got involved.

* * *

More tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 1

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

Walking into Edward's house, I was a basket of nerves. I'd been too scared to ask Emily if Emmett was seeing anyone else. And now that we were here, I was unsure if I really wanted to see him, just incase he was with another girl.

Looking around the living room, I didn't see him, but ran into some other friends who were all happy to see me. It always surprised me that these people were so cool and genuinely nice to me since my school on the rez was filled with such assholes.

Emily led me into the kitchen to get a drink. We were both cracking open our bottles when I spotted Em. He had a huge smile on his face, laughing at something his buddy Jasper had said. I was about to walk over and say hi, when he threw his arm around a brunette I didn't recognize. I watched as he leaned down and gave the side of her head a loud, smacking kiss.

I froze, watching him pull her closer into his side for a second. I couldn't handle it. Just as I was about to turn away, an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

* * *

Give me a few for the next one.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

"Leah, damn girl! Where you been?" Edward asked, squeezing me in a tight embrace. I returned it just as tight.

"Grounded, well kind of. How are you? Congrats on going to states, by the way."

"I'm good, I'm good." he told me nodding, before his face light up. "C'mon, there's someone you've got to meet."

He led me over the group I had just been staring at and stood between me and the girl Emmett had been hugging. He left an arm around me and threw the other over her shoulder, knocking Em's off.

"Leah, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan. My girlfriend."

* * *

Catch ya tomorrow... That is if there's anyone actually reading this...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 1

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

I wanted to smack myself. I'd heard all about this chick before. She and Edward had been dating since they were fifteen, but she had graduated the year before and was going to school in Seattle. Hell, I had even talked to her on the phone before when I answered while Edward was driving.

We greeted each other and began a conversation, but I couldn't keep my eyes from flicking over to Emmett. He looked good and it was making me miss him despite the fact he was only two feet away.

I wasn't sure how to start a conversation with him considering the last thing I told him was that I didn't like him and to lose my number. I was racking my brain trying to come up with an opening line, but everything seemed so stupid.

I was giving up hope that we'd talk at all when he cleared his throat. "Hey, uhh, you think we could talk for a minute?"

* * *

1 more.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

We were sitting on the Cullen's back deck, but hadn't said a word in the few minutes we'd been outside. Finally, I sucked it up. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what exactly, Lee? Because you don't have to be sorry for not liking me anymore, it happens. But, damn, you did it in a shitty way."

"It wasn't about not liking you, Em. That wasn't the problem, hell it still isn't a problem. My d-" I got cut off.

"You _still_ like me?" I nodded. "Well then you should know, I'm still fucking crazy about you. Now… what should we do about it?" I looked at him and smiled, shrugging my shoulders coyly.

"You don't know? Well I got an idea," he said while leaning toward me to plant a kiss on my lips.

* * *

Catch ya tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

Emmett pulled away after making out for a while, leaving his forehead pressed against mine. "God, I missed that; missed you."

"Me, too. You have no idea how much," I whispered. He sat back, a serious expression forming on his face.

"I do know, Leah. I lived it, too. But I didn't know you still cared, like you did about me. So, I'm thinking I may have had it worse. What, with getting my heart stomped on with no explanation as to why."

I could tell he wasn't angry, just stating facts. "I didn't have a choice, Em. My dad went off the deep end and I had to, I didn't want to. Even if I had said no, and fought him on it, it wouldn't have mattered. He took my computer, my phone and I've been on house arrest. Hell, he even told my mom you dumped me."

"Your dad's a fucking dickhead, babe." His jaw tightened and he exhaled heavily from his nose. "I gotta ask, why are you here? Why'd you let me kiss you if your old man is going to stand in the way of more? I'm not the kind of guy who just fucks around or hooks up. I want it all and I really want it with you."

* * *

Didn't get a chance to update yesterday so... At least 2 today, maybe 4.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

When we walked back inside, a lot of the party guests had left, leaving only Edward, Bella, Jazz, Emily, Alice and Angela. All heads turned our way when we entered the room. I could almost feel their eyes zoning in on our joined hands.

"Thank fucking God!" Edward exclaimed. "This dude's been a Debbie downer since the split. It was making me depressed just being around him!"

"I wasn't that bad, dude!" Em yelled back. "I was sad, but I wasn't acting like a pussy bitch, unlike you when Bella went back to school after her winter break. Didn't you cry, E?"

"Okay, okay, settle down. We got more important things to talk about then what big babies you two are. Like are you two back on and ready to piss off Uncle Harry?" Emily asked in her usual blunt manner.

"He's not keeping us apart this time," Emmett stated, wrapping me in his arms.

* * *

Possibly another 2 later tonight, if I get a chance. I think this flash of Edward is kind of funny.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

"Mom, can we talk?" I asked the next morning. Emmett had just texted me and asked if he could take me for dinner that night, but I wanted to make sure my mom was still on board before I agreed.

"Sure, what's going on, baby?"

"When we talked yesterday, did you mean what you said? That you'd deal with Dad? Because I ran into Emmett last night, and we both still want to be together."

"Leah," she started. "As long as that boy treats you with respect I wouldn't care if he was purple with orange polka dots. Your father was out of line, and you bet your behind I'll be dealing with him."

I went over and hugged her tight, whispering my thanks. She rubbed my back and kissed my hair. "Don't thank me, baby, I'm just correcting his mistakes. Although, I do want to meet this boy before you leave with him tonight."

* * *

1 more quick.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

At six-thirty there was a knock on the door and I started to run to get, but Mom waved me off. "I've got this. You don't want to look too eager, dear."

I listened from the hall as my mom greeted Em and let him into the house. She called to me that he was here, and I waited a second before rounding the corner. I was surprised to see him holding two bouquets of flowers.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," he said, just staring at me. He shook his head and whispered a beautiful under his breath, but I still caught it. "These are for you," he handed me the slightly larger bundle, the turned to my mom. "And these are for you, Mrs. Clearwater."

"Oh, you shouldn't have," she told him.

"Nonsense. You're allowing me to take your daughter out, this is just a simple thank you for granting me that privilege." I could have sworn I saw my mother swoon a bit while sniffing her flowers.

* * *

More later/tomorrow depending on how you look at the current time.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

As we were about to walk out the door, Mom pulled me back. "He is a very handsome and charming boy, Leah. And from the little I've seen, I approve. You go out and have a nice time. But be back by midnight."

"I will, Mom, promise."

"I love you, sweetie. Make sure you wake me up when you get home, just so I know you made it back safe."

"Love you, too, momma," I told her as I walked out the door.

* * *

1 more for the next one.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

Our night out was wonderful. We went out to dinner in Port Angles and then stopped at the record store to check out a local band. Before we left to drive home, we stopped at an all night coffee shop and grabbed some hot chocolate and cookies.

Overall, it was the perfect night and I didn't want it to end, but as we pulled into my driveway I realized I was looking forward to this part of the night a little bit. If only to get a kiss goodnight. Just thinking about it had me wanting to run to the front door just to get to it quicker.

"So," Emmett said, holding me close. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me, too. I haven't smiled this much since the last time we went out."

"Me neither. But my goal is to make you smile even more next time. Think I can do it?" he asked, staring at my lips and moving closer with each word.

"Oh, yeah. You'll have no trouble." By my last word our lips were touching.

When we finally broke apart, my lips felt swollen, but so damn amazing. He gave me one more peck, and softly said, "Goodnight, beautiful, I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

See you (the few of you who are reading this and I love for that) tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

"So how was the date, sweetie?" Mom asked over lunch. She tried to make the question sound casual, but I could see the smile trying to break free. She wanted all the details.

"Oh, it was nice," I told her then took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Just nice? That's all you're going to give me?"

"What were you looking for me to say, Ma?"

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed and shook her head. "I swear I had this exact conversation with your grandmother. I guess it's true to some extent, we all turn in to our mothers." We both laughed and then I filled her in on my date with Emmett.

* * *

1 more


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

I hid in my room after lunch, knowing my dad and Seth would be home anytime. I didn't emerge until my pipsqueak brother knocked on my door and informed me dinner was ready.

"How was your weekend, ladies?" Dad asked when we were all seated.

"It was interesting, dear," Mom started. "We went on a hike, had some mother-daughter time and Leah went on a date." My eyes shot to my mom, she was goading him in to asking about it. I was freaking out inside, but looking at her, she had a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on lips.

"Really, a date? Where did Sam take you?"

"Uh…" I froze.

"Oh, she didn't go out with Sam." Her voice was light, but quickly morphed in anger. "She went out with Emmett McCarty. You know, the boy you forced her to breakup with!"

* * *

Sorry about the few days of no updates, life has been crazy. There's 5 more chapters left, so we're looking at 2 days- I'll post 3 the final day.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

Mom told Seth and I to go to our rooms, but we both ended up in his since it's closer to the living room, where they were arguing.

"What'd you do to piss Dad off now, Lee-Lee?"

"Shut up, Seth." I made my way closer to his door and tried to quietly crack it open. I could hear my parents voices, but they were muffled. The moment I heard them clearly, my stomach rolled. The sound of skin slapping skin had me running out of the room.

* * *

1 more soon.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

When I rounded the corner I saw my dad holding his cheek. The look of pure rage on his face was frightening. I'd never seen anyone so mad in all my life. When he spotted me all that anger shifted in my direction.

"You!" he yelled. "You just don't listen, do you? Do you see what your actions have caused?"

"Enough! You will not yell at _my_ daughter!" Mom yelled right back at him. "What she has done? Oh, no! Harold, it's what you've done! And I will. Not. Stand. For. It!"

"_Your_ daughter? I know all too well how much she is _your_ daughter. Running around with white boys and disrespecting the tribe just like you did! I made sure your father put an end to that, just like I am putting an end to her wild streak."

* * *

Tomorrow will be the final 3 chapters.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

"What does that mean?" my mother asked calmly, but my father just turned his head away from her. "I asked you what that meant and I expect an answer. What did you do, Harry?"

"Exactly what I had to, I went to your father when I saw you out with the Swan boy. Everyone knew he told you to stop seeing him, that it was your duty, just as it is our daughter's, to keep the bloodlines strong within the tribe. But _no_," he exaggerated the word with a whine. "You couldn't see that you had options here, you didn't see me! I loved you from the time we were kids, but you wouldn't look at me while you were enraptured by that pale-face."

By the end of his words, my mom was reduced to tears on the couch. I sat next to her and felt her body shaking, it made me want to hit my father. I didn't get the chance to though, because Seth, who had been standing calmly across the room, clocked him in the jaw.

* * *

2 more.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

Dad left for a week, stayed across the rez with the Atearas. None of us had spoken to him and when he showed up one night while we were eating dinner, I thought there'd be another fight. Shockingly though, he was very polite when he came by, asking my mother if he could speak with her.

Seth and I went to his room, just like the week before except this time we left the door wide open. We were both in agreement that if Dad got out of line, we wouldn't hesitate in throwing him out.

"Susie-Q," he started, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I yelled and argued. I want to come back home. I miss you."

"Missing me and saying you're sorry does not make up for what you have done," she told him. "I don't think you ever can."

* * *

1 more.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Thanks JennDur for beta'ing for me.  
**

* * *

The conversation was calm until Mom said the 'd' word. As soon as she brought up divorce, the father we had seen a week ago made a reappearance.

"Divorce? I don't think so! We said vows binding us together until death, and damn it, neither of us is in a coffin!"

"You have lied to me for twenty years, Harry! Our marriage, the life we built together… it's all based on your manipulations," I heard my mom say.

"I saved you from throwing your life away!"

"You took away my choices!" she fired back. "And now you're trying to do the same thing to our daughter, but I won't let you. She deserves to decide her life for herself and I'll be damned if I allow you to get in the way."

* * *

That's the end of this drabble. The expectations have been broken. Though I am toying with the idea of 2 more follow up drabbles. One for Leah and how she moves past this, with her future wide open. And one for Sue and how she flies on her own without Harry.

Thanks to anyone who read or reviewed, it means a lot to me.


End file.
